Piccolo's First Ever Sunburn
by Megasaiyan21
Summary: It seems Namekians can also have a sunburn afterall
1. Chapter 1

6 AD Cell and 1 BC Buu. Y'all pretty much know all about the changes that occurred at this time gap, only that the characters are one year younger before DBZ 2 (Buu saga) starts, so there's no need to get into details. After Goku's death, Piccolo vowed that he would train harder to maintain peace on Earth. He knew that even though Gohan displayed an incredible amount of power during Cell's defeat, he would sooner or later lose some of that power because of the lack of training. Piccolo knew pretty well, now that Goku was gone, there was no one left to stop Chi-Chi from forcing Gohan to study all the time in order for one day he would become a great scholar. Of course, there were still the rest of the Z Fighters, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and newly, Number 18, but Piccolo had the most potential of them all. Even though there was another great fighter left who was a bit stronger than the Namekian, the Saiyan prince, Piccolo just could not trust him or rely on him because of Vegeta's arrogance. And after also noticing that Vegeta lost somewhat interest in training hard like he did when Goku was alive, basically, Piccolo became Earth's greatest hope.

Piccolo trained day and night as hard as he could, but after six years he didn't get much strong as he hoped he would get. His power only reached USSJ Future Trunks' and that was it, he couldn't ascend any further. He started to wonder whether his body reached its limit or not, so he decided to train in one of the harshest places on the planet, in the sandy desert. If he could endure and survive such a place while training and still not get any stronger, then the answer would be rather obvious.

As soon as he started closing to the desert, he immediately started sweating hard just by flying. He landed somewhere at the centre of the desert, and right after, he threw down his cape, turbine and his upper shirt, but it didn't make much difference; even if he were completely naked, the extreme heat would still get to him. Trying not to bother with it, he started training and so he did for six straight hours. Of course, after that, he was more than thirsty. Suddenly, a big ten liter bottle appeared in his hands out of nowhere, which Piccolo made thanks to his magic abilities. The bottle was filled with water, which he gathered at the nearest spring to the desert. Thanks to his magic, the bottle kept the water fresh and cold even in the hot temperature. Piccolo was so thirsty and exhausted, that he drank a quarter of the water straightaway, of which he was also amazed. He never drank so much water at once in his life; that desert was harsher than he imagined it would be.

His second training session, however, only lasted three hours; he could not take it anymore, so after drinking another 2.5 liter, he decided to take a break until the nightfall came, continuing his training when it was cooler. He knew that the following day he would have to return to the spring in order to take more water, this time, he planned to gather it in a 100 liter barrel. As the sun was setting down, Piccolo noticed that his skin color turned into light purple and his pink patches on his arms, and his stomach had also changed their color becoming red. But on top of all, the skin on his upper body, which was exposed to the sun, started itching. However, he didn't pay much attention to all that, cause as soon as the sun set, the cool breeze invigorated him as he trained continuously for another six hours. Although it was below freezing at night, his intense training kept his body warm. After six hours, he decided to take a short nap, floating in the air, as if he was meditating. Indeed, his nap was short, cause as soon as the sun risen, its hot beams already started irritating his exposed skin.

Knowing that he had another five litres of water, and the closest spring was only 15 minutes away, Piccolo decided to start the day with another round of training. He hid the battle of water under a pile of sand, memorized its location, and then he flew up in the sky. There he split himself into six versions of himself and had the other five versions all attack him. It was the biggest fight the desert has ever seen: all six warriors were fighting so fast, that a normal person could only hear the blow of the rapid punches and kicks, unable to see anything of the fight. Many ki beams were shot unintentionally into the sand, making big holes, while the strong waves lifted the sand into the air, making it hard to see or breathe. This time, Piccolo managed to resist four straight hours of training, however, by the end of that, he was quite over exhausted and could hardly wait to drink some water. He reunited himself with his counterparts and immediately started searching for the bottle of water. He had very little strength left, so he landed and continued his search by foot. It didn't take long until he found the place he hid it, but to his shock, he saw a small hole in the location where the bottle should be. He rushed there as fast as he could, only to see the bottle in pieces, while the water in it was long evaporated in the sand. "Oh no!"-he thought-"One of the beams must have hit the bottle and shattered it. Damn it! I just hope I have enough strength to reach to the nearest water source." Then he started walking towards the spring which was located in west, however, if flying there would only take him 15 minutes, walking there wouldn't be that easy, cause it was 60 miles away. Piccolo's surviving chances were pretty slim, and he knew that, but the mighty Super Namekian wasn't about to give up that easily.

The temperature was above 50 degress, the sun was burning hot, and even though the wind was blowing hard, that did not help him at all, cause it was very dry, making the situation worse than good. Because of the wind, Piccolo did not put his cape on, nor his turbine for that matter, cause if he did, the wind would just simply blow him away at his current strength and his turbine too. Unfortunately, the wind was also blowing from west, and not knowing where or how far a water source would be in east, he decided not to take any risks, that's why he did not use his cape for the wind to lift him up and blow him towards there. However, he also did not put his shirt back on, which soon he would regret dearly.

He was walking and sometimes floating, when he gathered enough strength, for seven hours but still had another 15 miles to go. Piccolo was feeling very dizzy, and he almost fainted too. Just then, he miraculously saw a lake about 25 metres away, and with joy, he rushed there as quickly he could. He laid flat on the ground and started drinking, only to hear a few seconds later crunches in his mouth. He realised, it wasn't water he was "drinking", it was sand and the lake was nothing but an illusion. He coughed out the hot sand from his guts, feeling very stupid for falling for that, he stood up and continued walking. While he was walking, he noticed something else too: his skin on his arms and abdomen were of a dark purple by now, and the patches were red as blood. He didn't know whether if that was another illusion or not, it did not really matter, because his whole body was aching from a great deal of pain, not just from the training, but mostly from the sunburn. He felt like he could not take it anymore, so he tried to contact Gohan telepathically:

-Gohan...I need your help. Hurry! I'm stranded in the dess...-but before he could finish his sentence, he lost his conscious and collapsed faced down in the sand.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Two small figures can be seen flying above the hot desert which seemed to be endless, even from high in the sky. Two best friends, Goten and Trunks, were competing against each other in order to find out who could fly around the Earth the fastest. They already surfaced three-quarters of the planet, and they haven't even grown tired yet, however, one of them was way ahead the other, and the victor was, of course, Trunks. Goten was hundreds of miles behind him, and he hated losing, so he decided to cheat and turn into a Super Saiyan just before reaching the "finishing line," thus taking his opponent by surprise in surpassing him. He was just about to go super, when, all of a sudden, he saw a very familiar person half-buried in the sand down below.

-Hey, Trunks!-Goten shouted, as Trunks halted-Come over here, quickly! I wanna show you something.

-Is this one of your tricks, Goten, just to fool me, and as I approach, you surpass me all of a sudden, then win, like the last time you did?-Trunks asked suspiciously.

-No, I'm serious, come take a look!

-Fine, but just that you should know, if you try something fishy, I will automatically be declared victorious. Got it?

-Ok, ok.-Goten agreed, then Trunks flew next to him.

-So, what is it?

-Look down there...-as he pointed down at the familiar figure-Isn't that Mr. Piccolo?

-Uhm, Goten...Piccolo is green, not purple like his clothes.

-But I'm telling you, that's Mr. Piccolo, and he doesn't look so good.

-And I think that the heat is messing with your eyes. Let's go before it gets to me too, and I also start seeing things.-but Goten completely ignored his remark by attentively starring at the figure, and just then, he flew down right next to it, while Trunks looked at Goten madly for not listening to him; then he too, decided to land next to the figure, and to his surprise, the figure was really Piccolo after all.

-See, Trunks? I told it was him.

-Yeah, but what happened to his skin? Why is it so purple like his gi?

-Mr. Piccolo, are you alright?-Goten asked him worried, putting his hands on Piccolo's back, which started screaming so loudly, that Trunks wet himself a bit; luckily, the heat quickly dried his pants and no one noticed.

-Don't...touch...my...skin.-Piccolo managed to say-It hurts like hell...-he continued, then Trunks closely examined his back, where Goten's hands left a very visible pink mark, as if they were stamped or tattooed there.

-Piccolo, did you get a nasty sunburn, by any chance?-Trunks asked wondered.

-Yes...-Piccolo slowly answered-I think I stayed too much on the sun...this never happened to me before...damn, it hurts a lot. But I'm also very weak from the training and also, very thirsty...so please, take me to the closest water...any kind of water, as long as isn't salty or...sandy.-he didn't even have the energy to blush.

-But how can we take you there, if we can't even touch your skin?-Goten asked, but Piccolo was unable to answer him; but after a short while, Trunks had a brilliant idea and grabbed Piccolo by his left foot.

-Goten, grab the other one and let's go!-Trunks said, as Goten grabbed it and they both lifted Piccolo upside-down.

-What are you kids doing?!-Piccolo asked them angrily, but had no energy to argue with them.

The kids hurried as fast as they could, they even turned into Super Saiyans, boosting their speed to its maximum. They left the desert and reached a forrest nearby, where the found a big lake. Piccolo was still conscious and couldn't be happier, as they were floating way above it:

-Get me down there, IMMEDIATELY!-he ordered them, while the kids just simply let go of his feet, letting him fall down from the high altitude-NOT LIKE THAAAAAAAT!-Piccolo shouted while falling down, and because he was very weak, he could't balance himself at all, so he ended up doing a belly-flop; it's hard to describe how much it hurt him, considering he was already in pain, while both kids made a "OOPS!" gesture.

Piccolo continuously cursed them, even after his whole body sank into the water, while the kids saw many bubbles surfacing it.

The Namekian spent hours in the water; he felt so relaxed like never before. Although, he still looked ridiculous being all purple like the gi he usually wore, and the burn was still irritating his skin, nonetheless, the cold, fresh lake water felt like a blessing. The two Saiyans, seeing that Piccolo would be staying there more than a while, decided to join him, so they completely undressed and jumped in. They immediately started splashing each other, even Piccolo, but this time, he didn't mind them doing that at all. The kids tried many stunts in the water, and after a few hours, they got hungry and bored, so they decided to leave. Piccolo, however, was still in the water; imagine that, a purple head Piccolo, popping out of the water:)

-Well, it was nice seeing you Piccolo...-Trunks started-And we're glad we could help you out, but our parents must be worried sick for not showing up for supper, so see ya'!-and as he and Goten were about to take off, Piccolo shouted at them:

-Trunks, wait!-as the kids turned back-Don't you humans have some kind of remedy against sunburn? Unfortunately, Korin doesn't have any Senzu Beans at the moment; not sure they would work in this case either.

-Sure, my mom has all kinds of sunscreens and lotions, but they should be used BEFORE and not after the sunburn.

-But still, you have to have something to heal this damn thing! I'm sure, many people accidentally burn their skin too, so there has to be some kind of treatment.

-I guess so. Come, and we'll ask my mom about it!

-I would prefer to stay here and wait for you guys while you bring it here.-he said a bit blushed, not wanting for anyone else to see him like that; but Trunks immediately figured that out, and thought it would be funny otherwise.

-Now that I think about it, my mom did build a machine about two years ago, which absorbs the ultraviolet radiation from your skin, and regenerates it within only minutes. Remember Goten, when we had our first sunburn?-as he turned towards his friend, giving him a wink.

-Oh, yeah, I remember. Boy, did it hurt; we couldn't sleep for two nights. Luckily, Ms. Bulma built that machine and cured us, otherwise I don't know how much I would have lasted.

-That sounds promising.-Piccolo said a bit unsure.-Very well then, let's go!-then he swam out of the water, made his gi reappear magically, and took off along with the kids, who were a bit ahead of him, smiling hard.

Piccolo survived the harsh desert with a little help, but can he survive the humiliation that awaits him? Find out next time on this epic fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

Capsule Corporation, 30 minutes later ( Piccolo was still pretty injured, that's why it took longer for him and the kids to get there ). To avoid getting seen, Piccolo flew straight into Bulma's lab while the kids found her in the back yard getting a little tan herself. After hearing Piccolo's story, she barely held herself back from bursting out in laughs, however, she managed to force herself to make a serious face to show the kids that this situation isn't a laughable matter. She rushed into the lab only to find indeed a purple Namekian instead of a green one. Yet again, she barely held herself back from laughing hard in Piccolo's face, still she managed to make a worried face.  
-Bulma...-Piccolo started still in much pain-The kids told me that you have a machine that absorbs the ultraviolet radiation from the skin and heals it. Is that right?  
-Yes, I have. But how do THEY know about it?-she asked wondered-I built that thing when I was a teenager, and I got my first nasty sunburn.  
-Strange. They told me you built it not so long ago.  
-Hmmm...Anyway, unfortunately, I didn't have the patience and will power to finish it back then; that pain drove me crazy...  
-Tell me about it...  
-So, I will need some time to take a look and fix it up.  
-Please, Bulma. I beg of you, hurry! I don't know how much time I can endure this burn. It's ten times worse than when Nappa killed me.  
-Well, well, what do we have here?-a familiar voice said from the lab's entrance; it was Vegeta with his arms crossed and a BIG smirk on his face-Trunks told me you wanted to tell me something important..-he looked at his wife, then back to Piccolo-But now I see he just didn't want me to miss out on such a rare sight. I don't often get a chance to see a purple Namekian in my house.-Piccolo looked extremely pissed off at Vegeta and would have attacked him too, if it wasn't for Bulma's intervention:  
-Vegeta, don't you have anything better to do, like training, for instance?  
-But he looks too damn funny for me to take my eyes off him. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!  
-If you don't move your ass out of my lab this instance, I swear I will cut down the power to your training room! Then we'll see who's gonna be laughing.-which changed Vegeta's mood all of a sudden.  
-Alright, alright.-he replied pissed off, then he turned around, left the lab and shot the door-Damn woman!-he said to himself.

It took Bulma about 45 minutes to finish the machine. In the meantime, Piccolo contacted Gohan telepathically, who was already in the desert searching for him, to tell him that he was alright. Gohan, of course, wanted to meet up with him, but Piccolo told him that he was about to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for more training, thus avoiding an uncomfortable situation.  
Finally, the machine was ready. It looked like a normal telepod, only that it was much higher, over six meters, made mostly out of a very thick glass called GLASSIUM ( it was the thickest glass ever invented my Mr. Brief ) and on top of it, special UV lamps were built. Bulma was very proud of her work and could hardly wait to test it. Goten and Trunks were also there, being very eager to see what would happen next. Trunks knew that her mother's inventions many times had major bugs or side-effects, and he hoped that this time it would be the same just for pure entertainment. Heck, he even brought popcorn for him and Goten to savour.  
-Well, Piccolo...-Bulma started-It's ready.  
-Thank, goodness.-Piccolo replied-So, all I have to do is to step into the machine, and it will heal me?  
-That's pretty much it. But you will also have to take your clothes off...  
-Say what?!-Piccolo asked shocked.  
-Don't worry, I will lend you one of Vegeta's underwear.-Bulma said smiling and within a few minutes, she was already back with a red underwear-Here, take it!-as she gave the underwear to the Namekian-The bathroom is...  
-I'll be right back...-Piccolo said, then he flew out of the lab through the opened window ceiling, and after a few moments, he indeed came back, wearing nothing but the red underwear.  
-Oh my gosh...-Bulma thought-He's hotter than I thought. If I were kinky and crazy like Master Roshi, I would just jump right on him.  
-Can we please get this over with already?-Piccolo asked annoyed.  
-Step right in.-Bulma said with a smirk.-Oh, one more thing. You will need these.-then she gave him a pair of sunglasses.  
-This is getting more and more ridiculous.-Piccolo thought, while taking the sunglasses from Bulma-If you kids tell anybody about this, I will kill both of you in front of your parents.-Bulma didn't quite like this remark, but the kids didn't take it serious at all, only act like they did.  
-If I learned anything from my mommy, it's to never gossip.-Goten responded.  
-Don't worry, Piccolo! We won't tell anybody.-Trunks said-They will see it for themselves.-he thought.  
Piccolo stepped into the pod, as the door shut in. Bulma raised a shield on the window ceiling blocking all the sunlight, then she turned all the lights off, except the UV lamps from the pod. Everyone put their sunglasses on, including Piccolo, then Bulma turned the machine on, as the UV light turned from bright white to pink. There was a small "zooming" sound coming from the machine while the light turned from pink to red, then from red to purple. Slowly, Piccolo's skin started healing as it turned to bright purple, then to bright green, gradually reverting back to its original color. Even the patches on his arms and stomach turned back to pink. Piccolo felt relieved that the pain was finally gone. By now, he didn't mind all the ridiculousness he had to go through, like taking his clothes off in front of a human woman and wearing nothing but red underwear and sunglasses, just to get rid of the pain. But it wasn't over yet. Suddenly, the machines' "zooming" started getting louder and louder, meaning something wasn't right. Bulma immediately pushed the OFF button, but it didn't stop. This time, the UV lamps turned to blue and no one could guess what would happen next. The machine got so overheated, that it blew up the circuits in the entire corporation, as all the lights went out. It should have been pitch black in the lab right now, however, it wasn't; a bright green light was coming from the pod, but not from the UV lamps. The bright light was coming from Piccolo himself; he was glowing like a firefly, lighting the whole lab. Trunks couldn't be happier for being right, he and Goten laughing hard at Piccolo, while he couldn't believe his eyes:  
-BULMAAAA!-Piccolo yelled, while Bulma couldn't figure out what could have gone wrong.  
After that she remembered of the period when Piccolo was evil, so she got very scared, wondering, whether he would hurt her or worse, kill her, as a punishment. Just then, the lab door opened, and a very angry prince entered it:  
-WOMAN!-Vegeta yelled-What did I do for you to cut down the power to my training room this time?! If you think, I will allow you to treat me like that, then you have another thing coming!-suddenly, his eyes rolled towards from where the bright light was coming from, and after seeing Piccolo in that posture, he burst out laughing-BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! That is so hilarious; a giant firefly Namekian. BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!-even tears started literally flowing from his eyes from the hard laughter-I haven't laughed this much for ages. The last time I laughed this much, it was when Nappa ruined his hair and had to get a bald haircut. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!  
The kids already knew what would happen next and could hardly wait for it to happen. Bulma also knew it, but this time, she didn't have time to intervene cause Piccolo already smashed the machine into pieces and attacked Vegeta with full power:  
-That's it! You're dead!-he yelled, while Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and waited him with a smirk...

TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta was quite surprised at Piccolo's strength; he blocked the first 50 punches, but after that, he wasn't able to anymore, so the next 50 connect...with his face. The prince of all Saiyans got really mad and decided not to take his opponent likely, so he struck back with full power. But Piccolo still managed to hold his ground quite well and received only a few hits. They were fighting all over the corporation, destroying everything in their paths. Trunks and Goten were following them everywhere, enjoying the fight, while Mr. and Mrs. Briefs started evacuating their various pets outside in the garden. The most annoyed person at this situation, of course, was Bulma. She was in her lab with a big hand lamp, trying to fix the fuse while cursing loudly.  
Meanwhile, the fight between the Saiyan and the Namekian was far from over. Vegeta was filled with many bruises while his upper shirt was completely torn down. However, Piccolo looked almost uninjured at all and seemed to have the upper hand, but something wasn't right.  
-Why aren't you fighting back?-Piccolo asked-You still have another "upgrade" left...Why are you holding back on me? Not that I don't enjoy beating you up...  
-I, for one, like to savour this battle; I haven't had a good fight for years, since Cell and Kakarot died. But if you want to die that badly, that could be arranged easily.-then Vegeta transformed into a SSJ2 and shot a sudden "Big Bang Attack", which obliterated most of Piccolo's outfit.  
-Curses!  
Piccolo was once again shirtless, without his turban and cape, while most of his pants were also ripped. Suddenly, Vegeta noticed a red familiar thing underneath the Namekian's panths.  
-Is that my favourite underwear you're wearing?!-the pissed off prince asked.  
-So what if I am?-Piccolo asked teasingly-I find it quite confortable to wear; I think I will ask Bulma to lend it to me for a while...like forever.  
-How dare you...you SLIMY SLUG?!  
-NO ONE calls me a slug and gets away with it! I'll give your regards to your wife, cause after I'm done with you, there won't remain a single hair from that wig of yours.  
-WIG?!  
-You heard me...a wig! I mean, come on! Only dames wear a long, spiky wig like that ( Since this day, Vegeta started considering cutting it down a bit, which he did in DBGT ).  
-Just that you should know, you fealthy scum, this hair is natural as can be. Plus, it's a Saiyan trait to have long spiky hair like mine.  
-Yeah, but not so vertical like that...That's just ridiculous.  
-It has been a while since I killed a Namekian...It will bring back good memories of how I slaughtered many of your race on Old Namek, as I slowly torture you, ripping you limb from limb, feeding them to Mrs. Briefs' dinosaurs, while letting you watch them eat, as I wait for you to regenerate your limbs, just so I could rip them down again.-this gave Piccolo quite the goose bumps.  
-You sick bastard!-then he attacked Vegeta head on, driven from fear, wanting to finish him before Vegeta could finish him off in a grotesque way; this time, however, Vegeta was done playing around and transformed into SSJ2 full power, nonetheless, they were both equally blocking each others' hits, while causing more havoc around the house.  
By now, Bulma managed to fix the lights and was watching the fight hopelessly through the monitor, thanks to the cameras situated in every corner of the house. Of course, it was hard for her to keep up with them, as she was able only to see things breaking but not the responsible persons breaking them. She noticed that the fighters were heading towards Vegeta's training room and thought that now was her chance to stop them before they would bring down the entire house. As they reached inside the room, Bulma locked the exit door and activated a very high pitched sound, which could be heared only in the training room ( Vegeta was quite a stubborn man, so Bulma put small, undetactable, yet very loud speakers throughout the room and whenever the prince didn't oblige to her orders, she would always just force him with that very high pitched sound ).  
Even though, he was very well used to it, the sound still annoyed Vegeta terribly, so he backed down from the fight, but not before landing a good punch right on Piccolo's right eye, making it purple around it again. Piccolo. however, couldn't stand the sound at all, so he tore his ears down and threw them in Vegeta's face. This time, it was the prince who was utterly disgusted and prepared himself to attack Piccolo again, when Bulma made a loud BOOM sound, as if an atomic bomb exploded. The sound scared the crap out of Vegeta, no to mention the kids.  
-Enough is enough, Vegeta!- Bulma's voice could be heard through the speakers-I won't let you destroy MY entire corporation because of your foolishness. You either stop now, or...there won't be any hanky panky in the bedroom for three months!  
-Trunks, what does she mean by hanky panky?-Goten asked.  
-Trust me, Goten, you don't want to know.-Trunks responded.  
-You better behave, prince Vegeta, or there won't be any hanky panky for you!-Piccolo said teasing with his ears already grown back-And I'm pretty sure three months without it is very long for you Saiyans.-he said with a BIG smirk, while Vegeta growled like a mad dog.  
-That goes for you too, Piccolo.-Bulma's voice could be heard again-That glowing of yours, like the sunburn, won't wear off for two weeks; so unless you want to remain like that for that long, shut it and come to my lab, immediately.  
-Understood.-Piccolo mumbled to Vegeta's amusement, then magically reneved his outfit and left the training room.

-Then what happened?-Krillin asked Trunks wondered.  
-Well, in the end, my mom fixed the machine again, which healed Piccolo, this time for good.-Trunks answered.  
-Woah, I can't believe I missed all that. But at least, I saw it on TV. Thanks again, kids, for sharing that with us.  
-Well, you paid for it, so you earned it.  
-Now I understand, why Piccolo refused to meet with me that day.-Gohan realised-He never said NO to me before, that's why I found it strange; but now it all makes sense. Thanks guys, for showing us that movie.  
-It was OUR pleasure.-Goten replied smiling.

SHOULD YOU READERS UNDERSTAND, AS EXPLAINED, THEY ARE CAMERAS ALL OVER THE CAPSULE CORPORATION, SO TRUNKS AND GOTEN TOOK THE RECORDED MOVIE AND SHOWED IT AT THE KAME HOUSE. ALONG WITH MASTER ROSHI, OOLONG, THE TUTLE, KRILLIN, NUMBER 18, CAME GOHAN, YAMCHA AND PUAR WHO WATCHED IT FOR AMOUNT OF FEE, OF COURSE. THEY WERE LAUGHING THEIR HEADS OFF, AS YOU CAN IMAGINE, WHILE PICCOLO RESTS ASSURED THAT NO ONE ELSE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE EMBARASSING SITUATION THAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIM.

THE END

AS THE CREDITS ROLE, GOKU POPS OUT ON THE BLACK SCREEN:  
-Wait just a darn minute!-he shouts-Howcome I'm not in this movie, special or whatever? I was barely even mentioned...  
-Because, Goku...-the narrator started-You're the main hero in almost every movie there is; you come, have a big fight with the enemy, defeat him and save the day, while the other Z-Fighters have less screen time than you. The only times you're not in the movies saving the day is when you're either dead or the action takes place in the past, when you weren't born. Well, guess what? In this period of time, you're dead, and won't be revived for another year, so GET LOST! And stop stealing the show again!-as Goku leaves the screen ashamed.

THE END FOR GOOD:)


End file.
